Mangle
Wygląd Mangle to animatronik-lis, koloru białego z czerwonymi rumieńcami na policzkach, złotymi oczami, różową muszką i różowymi paznokciami. Jest to nowsza wersja Foxy'ego. Dawniej nosił/nosiła przydomek Toy Foxy, ale dzieci rozbierały go/ją na części i składały nieprawidłowo, przez co pozostał z niej prawie cały endoszkielet. Pozostały tylko głowa, ręce i stopa. Jej/jego płeć nie jest znana. Zachowanie Mangle, podobnie jak wszystkie animatroniki z FNaF 2, dąży do zabicia stróża nocnego, czyli gracza. Jej/jego lokalizacją startową jest Kącik zabaw, gdzie uaktywnia się od nocy drugiej, a rzadko od nocy pierwszej. Jej/jego droga do biura jest następująca - Kącik zabaw --> Zakątek nagród --> Sala gier --> Główna Hala --> Korytarz --> Pokój imprez 1 --> Pokój imprez 2 --> Prawa Wentylacja --> Biuro. Kiedy tylko wejdzie do wentylacji, gracz może usłyszeć pewien dziwny dźwięk. Po rozkodowaniu go, można usłyszeć komunikat policyjny. Gdy gracz usłyszy ten dźwięk, musi założyć maskę by Mangle zniknęła. Jeśli tego nie zrobi lub za szybko zdejmie maskę, Mangle zacznie zwisać z sufitu. Kiedy gracz podniesie i opuści monitor, Mangle zaatakuje co skutkuje przegraną . Aktywność Jeśli uaktywni się pierwszej nocy, może pojawić się raz w Prawej Wentylacji. W nocy drugiej, kiedy występuje normalnie, możemy zobaczyć ją/go w wentylacji dwa-trzy razy. W nocy czwartej staje się aktywniejsza/aktywniejszy - Możemy go/ją zauważyć w wentylacji cztery-pięć razy. W nocy piątej staje się niebezpieczny/niebezpieczna - Pojawi się w wentylacji pięć-sześć razy. Ciekawostki *W plikach gry FNaF 2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here" Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że morderca schował jedno z dzieci Kid's Cove. *"Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza "zniekształcony". *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie. *Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać pomalowane paznokcie. *Być może Mangle była/był nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" (z pol. Nowa twarz Pizzeri Freddy'ego Fazbear'a). *W trzecim teaserze FNaF2 można zobaczyć Mangle z Hakiem. *Jest najbardziej obniszczonym animatronikiem. *Mangle jest jedynym animatronikiem, z niewiadomą płcią. Obecnie większość graczy twierdzi, że Mangle jest samicą, ale niektórzy uważają, że to samiec **Dowody, że jest kobietą - Damski wygląd. Występuje w Ladies Nights (Damska Noc). Słowo ,,animatronik" jest w rodzaju męskim, jednak nie musi to oznaczać, że Mangle to mężczyzną. Różowa muszka. **Dowody, że jest mężczyzną - Mangle, to nowszy odpowiednik Foxy'ego, a Toy'owe animatroniki nie zmieniają płci po poprzednikach. Phone Guy mówi na niego/nią "on". Ma czerwone rumieńce, a Toy Chica (Jedyny Toy'owy animatronik o którym wiadomo, że jest kobietą) różowe. *Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga "wychodzi" z jej/jego szyi. **Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. Ta teza bierze się z tego, że piraci są przedstawiani z tym ptakiem na ramieniu. Mangle miał/miała być nowszym odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, który był właśnie piratem. *Gdy wchodzi do lewej wentylacji, druga głowa Mangle przenika przez ściany wentylacji. To jedynie błąd Scott'a. *Mangle jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu. Drugim jest Toy Freddy. *Ze wszystkich animatroników we FNaF2 to on/ona wchodzi do największej ilości lokacji. Nie wchodzi tylko do Części/Usługi, sceny, Pokoju Imprez 3 i 4. Galeria ( KidsCoveBrightened.png MangleInTheRightVent.png 185px-600.png 185px-Evpng.png 185px-MangleFrontHall.png 185px-MangleInTheGameArea.png 185px-MangleInTheMainHall.png 185px-MangleInThePrizeCorner.png 185px-MangleInTheRightVent.png 185px-ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png 185px-Mangle Party Room 2.png 185px-Mangleattackfull.gif 185px-New Foxy.jpeg 185px-OfficeMangle.png 185px-Tumblr neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1 400.gif Kid's Cove.png KidsCoveBrightened.png Mangle Icon.png Th (5).jpg Tumblr new8bmrUkz1rnuls8o2 500.png Mangle Armado.png|Mangle w minigrze z FNAF 3 Mangle jumpscare by maxandtv-d86bn1r.gif|jumpscare Mangla tumblr_inline_ndu1fudWXK1rnzqwk.png tumblr_inline_ndu1fmpJup1rnzqwk.png '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Kategoria: Animatrony z fnaf Kategoria: Animatrony z fnaf 2 Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Toy Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Animatrony Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddys 2 Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Foxy'ego Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Fabuła http://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mangle Kategoria:Toy Foxy Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki z FNaF 3 Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Jumpscary Kategoria:Złoczyńcy